If This Is Destiny...
by jane2
Summary: what would life b like if Liz was never shot? Micheal never had Maria? If no one knew how low tess could go? well...lets find out...plz R&R^_^


Author: Jane  
  
Summary: what would life be like if Liz was never shot that day? Well…. Liz would be with Kyle, Alex would be alive(, tess would still b in the clear (as far as neone would know) and with Max(, there would b no "Son", Michael wouldn't have Maria and Maria wouldn't have Michael and Isabel would b happily married to Jesse never knowing about the shy boy with a huge crush…..  
  
After a hell of a kiss Liz finds out the truth about the alien four and Michael see what life would b like if she was shot that day, can he put the pieces together in time?  
  
A/N: okay I know this I a little complicated! I'm SORRY!!! But I can't not write this fic, I've had the idea forever. I know it's been done to death but it's fun to write. PLZ R&R!!!!  
  
E-mail: janesays_satan@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
If this is Destined…..  
  
"C'mon! You really think that…oh my god, I don't even want to know…" Maria Deluca said to her best friend with a fading smile. Maria loved Liz parker like a sister but what she was saying-or trying to say-was just…impossible!  
  
"Maria, no! Just listen okay?" she looked around the empty Crashdown Café and started again. "I saw things okay, I saw fire…and star's and these tall blue people that were dieing, I could hear them cry…" Liz said in a daze as she remembered her kiss with the wild loner from school. Maria let out a laugh "people like that?" she pointed to the aliens painted on the walls of the café. Liz got up from her seat across from Maria and walked away. "You know what Maria? I know I'm not wrong! Okay? I know that he's…different! If you don't want to believe me then that's your choice!" Liz said angrily as she slammed the door of the Crashdown with a loud clang. "Whatever", Maria said with a sigh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~The day before  
  
"Maxwell, I'm tired of this!" Michael said as he ran his fingers through his hair. Michael looked around the lunch table at Tess and Isabel hoping for some support, but none came. He knew it was his idea in the first place to stay unattached but that was a long time ago. He couldn't go his whole life with no one. It was different for Max in more ways then one, he had Isabel as family and Tess as a lover, meanwhile Michael didn't have anyone. It was his senior year and he'd barley kissed a girl.  
  
Max took a bite of his apple and said, "Were not have this conversation again. I hate that it has to be this way but it does! You can't change who you are, you just can't."  
  
"Fuck you Maxwell! God, I'm sure you hate this! It worked out great for you!" Michael stood up and was causing a scene.  
  
"Michael sit down!" he said in a quite voice hopping to calm him down, but it didn't work.  
  
"You know what? Yes I can! I'm renouncing this! Good bye Maxwell, have a nice life!" he said with a half grin half scowl.  
  
Tess looked at Max with a little smile on her face "didn't he just renounce being an alien did he?" her smile turned to frustration as she realized how bad this could be.  
  
As Michael walked away he could feel himself relax. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that he wasn't going to have to deal the alien bullshit anymore. He knew he was probably just in denial or something but he didn't care he felt good. As he walked down the hall at school he noticed how empty it was. And that's when he saw her Liz Parker he knew he could never have her but god what he would do if he could. To Michael she was the most beautiful thing to walk the halls of Roswell high. He knew it wasn't love, well not the kind of love Max said he felt for Tess, but it was something. "Liz" he called after her.  
  
"Hey Michael, umm what's up?" Liz asked. Instead of an aswer he kissed her. One long passionate kiss, Michael knew it was stupid but he did care, it felt so right. After a few minutes Michael could feel himself making a connection with her …  
  
{FLASH}  
  
Liz as a little girl yelling at Maria for breaking he Barbie doll  
  
{FLASH}  
  
Liz working at the Crashdown for the frist time  
  
{FLASH}  
  
Liz getting shot and Max healing her. Max making a connection and him seeing her life, and visa-versa.  
  
Michael pulled away and with heavy breath he said "wow". Liz was still holding his face and her was only inches from his, "what are you Michael Gurin"? Just then the bell rang ruining there moment, but giving Michael the prefect chance to escape.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Well folks that's all, …well not really! I'm gonna write more and try to post it tomorrow. Please review good or bad!^_^ oh and I apologies ahead of time for the bad grammar, miss-spelled words ext, ext.  
  
Well plz review cause I'm really liking this so far it's FUN to write..=^)  
  
;)  
  
jane 


End file.
